hardware_tycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Modding Guide
NOTE: This guide is not complete and will be updated. This guide will show you how to make your very own mod for Hardware Tycoon using the Mod Tool. Creating a mod After you've opened Hardware Tycoon Mod Tool, click 'New Modification' and input the name of your mod, your nick, and the version of the mod. It can be anything: 0.1, 1 or "super epic" as long as it's 10 characters or less. Lastly press 'Done'. Adding a package Right now it's only possible to add packages and research to unlock them. In order to do so, click the + button under 'Packages'. Firstly, choose the type of your package. You can select every type that's in the game or make a custom one. If you select 'Custom', a textbox will appear underneath. You can't input numbers nor go over 15 characters in it. Secondly, set the amount of pins your package will have (anywhere from 2 to 9999), then select an image of your liking which you can preview on the left. There is no possibility to make your own icons, you can only use the ones available in-game. The next row requires you to put in the max clock speed your package will support. Make sure you match it to the max clock speed available in the year you want your package to be available (this page is your friend!); for example DIP14 can support 1.25 MHz, DIP72 9.2 MHz and PGA108 can go up to 25 MHz. You have to input your desired clock rate in kHz, so if you want it to be let's say 21 MHz you have to multiply that by 1000 and write in 21000. It's time to select how many cores your package can handle. The general rule is that DIPs can only go Single-core, Experimental Dual-core can be put on low-mid tier PLCCs, Basic Dual-core and worse is available for PGAs and larger PLCCs (starting with PLCC108) and only the top 3 PGAs can handle the real Dual-core (PGA108 - PGA136). Note that if you select Dual-core you will still be able to put other cores, Dual-core is simply the highest your package will be able to support. Moving on to cost, unit cost and time. This part is fairly simple, these stats for vanilla packages are available here. I would recommend looking at the tables and selecting the costs in relation to them. Lastly you have to decide on the performance of your package. Let's skip over the 'Researched' checkbox and leave it as is for now. Before creating the package, check if your Score/Cost is over ~1.25, if it's less than that then it's underpowered, and if it's over ~1.6 then your package is a little to good. No one forbids you from keeping it that way though! Adding a package with research Do everything the same way you would normally, but uncheck the 'Researched' checkbox. Exporting and publishing After you're done with your mod all you have to do is click save and choose your desired directory. You will recieve a small .htmod file, which you can share with others. The best place to do that is Hardware Tycoon's discussion board on itch.io or #modding on our Discord server! Instalation If you wish to know how to play Hardware Tycoon with your mod, see How to add mods. Updating your mod If you want to create an updated version of your mod, just click 'Load Modification' in the main menu and select your mod, then go into mod settings (3-line menu button in the bottom-right corner) and change the version to something else. Now you can add or edit your packages. If you try to load your mod now it will ask if you want to load a different version of it, so you can't have 2 modifications with the same name from the same author. Tips and miscellaneous * Don't forget that you can edit your packages and research after creating them by clicking the pencil next to them. * There's a limit to the amount of packages you can add - currently it's at 50. Category:Modding Category:Guide